


Par for the Course

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers, 2019 [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Napoleon is a show-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which not even Napoleon skulking around a misty swamp in a cape surprises Illya anymore.





	Par for the Course

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by today's Inktober prompt ("overgrown")

Illya watched in mild disbelief as a baby alligator scuttled by him as the traversed the misty bayou. The gator looked up at him and squeaked a couple of times before continuing on its way.

Shaking his head, he continued forward, looking for his partner. It was nearly midnight; Napoleon had been surveying a party for THRUSH activity at an old manor house nearby, and wanted to meet with Illya to report in to what he found.

But why Napoleon insisted on meeting in the bayou, full of swamp water and overgrown vines, was beyond Illya. Still, he humored his partner, heading for the agreed-upon meeting place.

“Napoleon? I am here—where are you?”

Illya soon got his answer as Napoleon emerged from the mist, wearing a red-lined black cape with a high collar, fastened by a silver clasp beneath a bow tie. Napoleon was also wearing a black suit underneath it, carrying a goblet of red wine in one hand.

Illya gave him a long look, from toes to top, taking it all in before silently looking back into his face.

“Well…?” Napoleon asked.

“At this point, I am no longer surprised,” Illya insisted.

“Really?”

“Finding you dressed as a vampire in the middle of the bayou? That is merely… How do you Americans say it? ‘Par for the course?’”

“It was a costume party.”

“I’m sure it was.”

“And they had no Hamlet costumes in stock, can you believe it?”

“Shocking.”

“And so, I did the next best thing,” Napoleon finished, swishing his cape around for dramatic effect.

“Are you going to stand there and look pretty all night, or shall we get to what you discovered?”

“Right; there are two THRUSH agents undercover at the party, as well,” Napoleon said, turning serious. “I have two other agents on surveillance right now, keeping an eye on them, but they don’t have the experience to intervene and make an arrest—I need you to back me up. Can you?”

“Was there ever any doubt?”

“None at all,” Napoleon grinned. “Now, come and fly with me, my fellow creature of the night! We have work to do!”

Illya shook his head in amusement and followed Napoleon back to the manor.


End file.
